vocaloidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:NikkieJay/KH Broken Rings
Part 1 One day at Castle Oblivion a shadow lurks through the castle. The shadow stops, a pair of ears pop up in the shadow. As a the shadow keeps moving it turns into a white coat with animal ears poking out of the top. The cloaked figure takes of the hood of the white coat. There stands a person with ears like a Wolf, Beautiful Green eyes, Pink hair that looks like a thousand pink petals and pail skin that seems to shin in the light. As the figure walks down the halls it looks left then right, as if it were searching for something. Then it stops and picks up a rosa. "My brother has fallen to someone." the person in the coat says with anger. "The person who has done this shall pay! In the name of Marluxen, my brother Marluxia will be avenged!" Marluxen stops, he looks as if he had seen a ghost. "Master Ansem is calling me I must go." *'Part 2' A few weeks later on Destiny Islands two little kids run all over the place yelling and splashing in the water. One of the kids stops her long blond hair was all wet, her dark blue eyes are filled with fear and her face looks as if she had been slapped. "Hey Ted what is that?" Ted who had short black hair and grey eyes stopped."It looks to me that it would be a person of so kind. What do you think Susa?" Susa ran a little closer to the figure and shouted "HELLO! WHO ARE YOU!?" Minutes later the children are gone. Evil laugh. *'Part 3' Loud burp."Sora this is supposed to be romantic! I'm going to get the kids!" Kairi yelled as she walked away from Sora who was sitting down eating a chill dog."Kairi they're fin I mean they playing on a beach the same beach we use to play on when we where their age?" Sora began to get up "Besides who in the world would attack them?" "You would think so wouldn't you Sora?" A strange figure says as he points to Sora."Who? Who are you and what're you talking about?" Kairi yelled as she was being held back by Sora."Wouldn't you like to know. if you wish to know more go see Master Ansem, I'm sure he'll be glad to see you Sora. Just tell him Arrow sentyou and the person you're looking for is Marluxen the brother of No XI Marluxia." Arrow stated as he walked off."Wait!" Sora yelled as he let go of Kairi."Who's Marluxia?" *'Part 4' At Black Castle an old man walks around studying the castle. Suddenly Marluxen appears."Hello Master Ansem. Sorry I was late I had to stop and get something on the way here." Ansem turns around."Your late I was expecting you an hour ago. What was it that you had to get?" Marluxen looks at the ground."If I tell you I might have to get rid of you Master." Marluxen looks up at Ansem, then grins."Master would you hate me, kill me, or reject me if I told you." Ansem looked at Marluxen an began to laugh."Do you honestly believe that I ever trusted you." Marluxen turns around "Ha your right I can't be trusted. So I take it you'd like to know huh?" Ansem turns."Enough! If you refuse to tell me then you should just leave and never come back!" Marluxen laughed."Then I shall go if I'm to return you'll no longer exist."Marluxen turns and walks away. *'Part 5' inside the Black Castle Ansem begins to pace around his room. He hears a knock at his door."Come in." In comes a young man with bright red hair, dark blue eyes and skin like paper."Master Ansem, Sora would like to see you." The young man turns around and lets Sora and Kairi in."Thank you Arrow you may go now." Ansem says to Arrow as he points to the door."Oh and Arrow I want you to go look for Marluxen he's hiding something. Find out what it is and get it from him." Arrow turns around and walks out the door. Sora turns to Kairi and then to Ansem."Ansem the Wise I thought you were gone?" Ansem smiles and replies."I'm sorry about your children I hope they are okay and I thought I was gone too until, Marluxen found me he knew who I was and helped me get me heath. I asked him what happened to me and he said I had no reason to be a Heartless or a Nobody. Still I don't understand it." Sora looked at Kairi."So Ansem does Marluxen still have the kids?" Ansem nods."I wish I had known about this before hand. Still I don't think it would make a difference. He wishes to avenge his brother. Nothing will stop him." *'Part 6' "HELP, SOMEBODY HELP!?" yells Susa."Susa no one is going to hear use we're in an abandoned Castle...." Ted stops talking as he covers his yelling sisters mouth. Then a strange figure appears on the flour."Hey why so shy I'm not gonna hurt you. Got it memorized?" Axel says to Ted and Susa as he holds out his hand."But Marluxen finds out we ran off he said he'll get rid of use."Ted stated as looked at the ground."So your just gonna wait and see if he'll come back and get rid of you." Axel says as he walks away. He stops deadin his tracks."So your Marluxia's little bro nice to meet you."Marluxen looks at Axel as if he's trying to find a weak point."So your the one I should be thanking for my brothers death...."Marluxen turns to Ted and Susa."....... you have no reason to be scared go with Axel if you wish, I have no need for you any more." Axel steps in between Marluxen and the twins."Now now are you going to mess with them or deal with me?"Marluxien turns and walks away. *'Part 7' "Sora we've looked everywhere." Kairi said with a sad tone."Sora what are we going to do?" Sora shrugs his shoulders."You know asking an old friend might help." Sora and Kairi look all around until they see Axel and the twins."SUSA,TED!" Kairi screams as loud as she can. Axel covers his ears with disgust."Could you scream any louder!" Sora ask."So Marluxen? " Axel takes his hand off his ears."Oh he had other plan not involving your kids. So he threw them on me. Man I hate baby sitting." Kairi sticks her tongue out at Axel."So you want Munny." Axel laughs."Munny would be nice." Sora stomps around."Axel do you know his plans?!" Axel shoots Sora a dirty look."Not at all." Sora pushes on of the kid along."He just left you with the kids." Axel trips one of the twins that ran by him."A did you not here me say he threw them on me." Sora walked up to Axel and kicked him."We have to find out what he's planing." *'Part 8' Back at the Black Castle Ansem studies a new weapon."We're back!" Sora says with joy."How was it did you get rid of Marluxen?" Sora stopped."Get rid of him? I did'nt get the chance to even meet him." Asnem turned around and saw Axel with Sora."So Axel you're back. Good to know. Sora I tale it you're going to go look for Marluxen." Kairi begins to ask."I remember Arrow said we need to find some people." Axel grins."Yes you have too find the other people in white coats. There are only five in total No.1 Markuxen, No.2 Arrow, No.3 Lil, No.4 and 5 Seizel and Semi" Sroa gets out the keyblade."Then we'll just have to find the other three. Kairi stay here with the kids. Axel and I will go look for them, k?" Kairi nods."Bye Sora come back in one piece." Sora and Axel leave. *'Part 9' In Twilight Town young men walk around looking for a place to hide. One has a nice dress coat on, blond hair that makes you think of spring when you see it and light purple eyes that look like they're up to no good. The other one has a plan t-shirt on, dog ears poking out of his head, dark purple hair that almost looks black and bright yellow eyes that also look like they're up to no good. They both look as if they are brothers but one looks older then the other. Seconds after Sora and Axel appear."Well Axel who is it that we need to find here?"Axel looks and scratches his head."Um No.4 and 5." Sora studies Twilight Town."Hey look at those two lets ask them." Axel pushes Sora in the direction that the two boys are in. Sora nervously asks them a question."Have you seen two people....." Sora stops talking and looks at the one boy with the ears."Do you know Marluxen?" The boys look at each other and run."Sora stop them thats Seizel and Semi." After chasing the boys all around town they finally catch them. Axel looks at them both."Why in the world did you run from us?" Seizel stands up and answers."Marluxen told us not to talk to anyone. Now an order is an order." *'Part 10' Five minutes late Sora and Axel leave with the two boys at their sides."So ya wanna tell us what's with the ears?" Sora asks as he points to the dog ears on one of the boys."My brother is ill, just like Marluxen." Seizel says looking at the ground."And Marluxia who is he?" Axel stops Seizel from answering."I think you should know the answer to that Sora." Sora looks at Axel then the ground."You don't mean Castle Oblivion...wait why did I just say that. It sounds so familiar and now that I think of it so does Marluxia. He tried to get rid of me didn't he?" Axel smiles."Yeah in Castle Oblivion. Why don't you ask some of your friends to see if they remember." Sora stop to think."Riku he might know." Sora runs ahead."Come on I gotta go ask him and he'll be glad to help. *'Part 11' At Castle Oblivion Marluxen is planing something."Soon my fallen brother shall be avenged and the Keyblade Master must fall. Sora vengeance will be mine!" At the Black Castle Ansem waits for Sora's return. Kairi plays with the kids as they enjoy the happy moments."Nice to see you I thought something happened after you left." Kairi turns and sees Riku standing there."Riku! I'm so glad to see you Sora should be back soon." Riku smiles."So you and Sora are still getting into trouble I see." Kairi laughs."So you can tell." minutes after Axel, Sora and the young boys come into the room."Riku its you. Oh right do you remember Castle Oblivion?" Riku looks at sora as if he was speaking a different language."Yeah Sora do you?" Sora looks at Riku then he answers."Yeah. I don't know why a forgot it but it did come back to me....." Riku stops Sora from going on."And what about Marluxen." Sora begins to answer."Marluxen is ill and doesn't have much longer. The illness starts with a person getting animal ears, then they begin to go crazy and do thing they would never do. There was more then five white coats. There was ten but five of them died from then illness." Riku turns to Kairi."So Kairi what do you think?" Kairi answers."Ansem might know how to save them but still how do we get Marluxen to trus us." Ansem comes in."I've got it the weapon that will stop Marluxen and end the illness." *'Part 12' "The three broken rings who ever finds all three can do as they please with out anyone stopping them. Sora and the others have already found the other white coats Lil. I think it's time you pay them a visit, the last visit they'll ever get." Marluxen says to a woman with grey hair and light blue eyes."So Marluxen you don't want them to see the light of day ever again?" Lil asks as she looks at the broken rings on the table next to Marluxen."And if I may ask why keep some old broken ring it's garbage." Marluxen glares at Lil."Don't test me, now go I don't want to see Sora alive and if you return and he's still alive you won't be for long. Now go." Lil stomps off mumbling to herself."Sora!" Riku yells as Sora runs ahead to the doors of Castle Oblivion."Riku, Axel, Arrow, Seizael and Semi hurry up!" Seizel pushes Semi, Semi kicks Seizel, The brothers begin to fight. Then Riku breaks it up as he looks at Axel."You wanna help?" Axel looks at Riku who is standing in the middle of the fighting brothers."Nope you look like you've got it under control." "ha and I thought I picked the wrong team to side with." The brothers stop."Lil!" *'Part 13' "Master Ansem so nice to see you again. You saved me the trouble of having to go look for you. Why you must want to die soon. Am I right?" Ansem looks at Marluxen with disgust."Marluxen don't you need these." Ansem holds out his hand in it is two broken rings."So you had them the whole time no surprise." Marluxen rolls his eyes. Ansem puts the rings in his pocket."And you must know Sora will stop you." Marluxen grins."He may have defeated my brother, but he'll have to face the both of us." Asnem looks confused."You don't mean...." Marluxen laughs."Meet my brother Marluxia." *'Part 14' "Ha so this is Sora the Keyblade Master. Well if I don't get rid of you I can never see my sweet bear Marluxen ever again." Seizel and Semi fall to the floor laughing."If he heard you call him sweet bear, he'd have your head for sure. Hahaha!" Lil begins to throw rocks at them."Shut up. I'll have your heads. How does that sound?" The brothers stop laughing. Axel whips his chakrams."Are you gonna talk or fight?"Axel says with a grin."Oh fight and believe me it'll be your last." Lil answers with a giggle."Sora. You, Seizel and Semi go stop Marluxen. Axel and I can take on Lil." Riku stats as he pushes Sora through the door. The doors close behind Sora as he looks at the brothers for help."Any ideas?" Seizel looks at semi who tries to say something but can't form a word."Just keep going thats what Semi says." Sora nods."Yeah I guess thats all we can do." As Sora and the brother climb higher and higher they stop on the the 13th floor. Sora sees two people standing there waiting."Hello Sora remember me?" Marluxia asks. *'Part 15' "Marluxia!" The group yells. Sora looks at the other person."So you must be Marluxen." Marluxen nods. Then pulls out a dual scythe."The end is near Sora." Sora turns to the brothers."Got the weapon." Semi nods and hands Sora a bottle. Sora drinks the liquid in the bottle."Ready when you are." Marluxen throws his dual scythe at Sora. Sora dodges it and pulls out two keyblades. Then a third and holds it in his mouth. Marluxia appears behind Sora. Then Marluxen throws his scythe at Sora again. Sora dodges and the scythe hits Marluxia."Can you try to hit Sora once." Marluxia yells at Marluxen as he gets up."I'd like to see you hit him!" Marluxen yells as he tries to hit Sora again. Sora walks up to them."um can i say somting?" Marluxia and Marluxen turn."What?" Sora smiles."Goodbye."and he hits them both in the face with the Keyblades. Marluxia and Marluxen faid away."You did it Sora!" Yells Semi."Hey Semi you can talk." Seizel says with joy."Yeah the final blow from the Keyblade must have cured me." *'The End' Back at the Islands Sora and the gang say good bye to Axel and the White Coats. Axel turns to Kairi and says."I still want my Munny." *The illness This illness gives you animal ears after two to three days after getting the illness. Then you begin to go crazy. The cure is the Broken Rings. These rings are broken because of the first person to get the illness. That person was Nel the first white coat ever. When he became ill he made the rings but the organization xiii used them againsted him. So he broke the three rings. Nel was a young boy with blound hair and light blue eyes. He died two years after Sora got the Keyblade. Category:Blog posts